


Be Good and Responsible

by knockmeout



Series: Of Dark and Narrow Places [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Soonyoung-hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/knockmeout
Summary: Jihoon expected too much about his detention.A continuation of 'Force and Acceleration'.





	Be Good and Responsible

When Jihoon read detention, he didn’t imagine it to be him cleaning the Physics lab by himself when the object of his affection leaving him to be supervised by another teacher.

It was almost dark when Jihoon finally reached home. The detention took a whole hour and he hated how Soonyoung used his charm to make the other assistant teacher oversaw Jihoon did his detention. Like, Jihoon knew he was charming as fuck, he didn’t need to demonstrate it in front of his face.

Half annoyed he swung the front door open only to be greeted by his mother who jumped up and down on her heels, looking rushed. “Hi, mom. What are you doing?”

He looked down to find a giant suitcase behind his mother and Jihoon finally remembered, “Oh shit! You’re leaving today!”

“Language, young man!” his mother chided. She looked around her to give a final check to her luggage. “Now, give me a hand and help me bring the suitcase to the cab,”

Jihoon heard a honk from the front of the house. “Quickly now,” his mother said, holding the door open to let Jihoon out with her suitcase. Jihoon grunted as he lifted the suitcase and carried it to the waiting cab. The driver helped him to put the suitcase to the trunk. His mother had settled in the cab while he was on it.

“Wait, mom! You’re about to leave your 18 years old by himself, you’re too excited!” Jihoon said to his mom who rolled her eyes.

“Of course you won’t be by yourself! What kind of mother do you think I am?”

“The kind that irresponsibly leaving her son to go on a second honeymoon with her husband!”

“He is your father too!”

“He doesn’t even go home before he go away!”

“Aw, do you miss him already?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He hated his parents sometimes.

“Anyway, I’ll be going, Jihoon-ah. Be a good and responsible kid. Don’t burn down the house! I love you!” His mother waves from the cab window as it started to move. “Oh! Be nice to Soonyoung! He said he’d be here in an hour!”

That was something Jihoon never thought he would hear. His heart swell and he felt like he could give his mother a kiss now. “Fuck yes! I LOVE YOU, MOM!” he yelled as the cab drove away down the road. Jihoon turned around to walk back in to the house, grinning from ear to ear.

He had the house and Soonyoung for himself for two weeks? The god must love him.

***

Dark, was the first thought that crossed Jihoon’s mind. He fell asleep while waiting for Soonyoung. His mother said Soonyoung would be there in an hour, but even after waiting until it passed midnight, Soonyoung wasn’t there. Jihoon had tried to call but the elder hadn’t answered any of it. Jihoon hadn’t even realized he fell asleep.

Jihoon tried opening his eyes again to no avail. It was still dark and his mind hadn’t fully registered his surroundings. Why was it so dark? Did he turn off the light? He tried to move his arms only to be jolted back.

That woke him up. He realized it was dark because there was a soft material covering his eyes. His wrists were held together above his head. Dread suddenly filled his gut. Where was he? What happened to him?

“Hyung?” Jihoon called, but the he couldn’t hear anything in response. “Fuck!” Jihoon cursed as he tried to pull his wrists off the offending material. His feet were not strained, so Jihoon kicked around, trying to find anything to release himself from the bond.

He was scared. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. Cold sweats started to wet his palm. “Hyung?” Jihoon called again. “Anyone? Fuck! What the hell?” Jihoon tugged on the bond again. The silky material around his wrists only hurt him by how much force he put on trying to pull it off.

His heart raced in his ribs. It was not helping by the fact that he couldn’t see anything. Jihoon was scared to death. Until he heard the sound of the door being opened. For a moment, Jihoon thought the room was lighted up, before it was closed again and the room was dark once again.

“Hyung?” Jihoon called, but whoever opened the door didn’t response. “Hyung? Is that you? This is not funny,”

Jihoon still didn’t hear any response. He started trashing around as he tried to release his wrists. “I’m scared. Hyung? Please,”

Jihoon heard some shuffling before the bed dipped as another weight got on beside him. Jihoon felt a familiar fingertips caress his cheeks and his fear was instantly gone the moment he heard the voice on his ear, “Are you now?”

“Hyung,” Jihoon whined, relief washed over him when he heard his voice. “Why are you doing this?” He tugged at the bond holding his wrists again only to be stopped by warm fingers.

“Stop doing that. You’ll hurt yourself,”

“Don’t do this in the first place if you don’t want me to hurt myself,” Jihoon pouts, “Also, where were you? I’ve been waiting for you for hours!”

Jihoon felt a soft pair of lips pressed against the corner of his lips, “It’s your fault for sleeping so late,”

“Well, in my defense, mom said you’d be here in an hour, of course I’d be waiting for you!” Jihoon said, “How am I supposed to know that you’d want me to be asleep when you arrived just for you to do this?”

Soonyoung chuckled at Jihoon’s fuming. “You looked so cute fuming like that while you’re tied up to the bed post,”

“Hyung! Not funny! I am mad at you!”

“Well, baby, suck it up,” he felt Soonyoung’s fingers danced on his chest, teasing his nipples through the thin shirt. “I should be the one who’s mad,” Jihoon shuddered at Soonyoung’s tone. “With the kind of stunt you pulled this afternoon, I have every right to tie you up on a bed post right now,”

Jihoon moaned when Soonyoung applied some pressures on the hardening nipples, “Isn’t it exciting, though? I remembered you fucked my mouth quite enthusiastically,”

“Such a cheeky brat,” Soonyoung pinched his nipple and Jihoon yelped. Soonyoung had the hard bud between his fingers, slowly rolling it as Jihoon twisted on the bed. The rough material of his shirt added friction to the sensitive bud.

“Hyung…” Jihoon whined, gasping as Soonyoung did the same treatment to his other nipple.

“Yes, baby?” he heard Soonyoung answered him, he felt warm breath on his chest, Jihoon arched his back to make Soonyoung do whatever he wanted to do faster.

“Take my shirt off, hyung,”

Much to Jihoon’s disappointment, Soonyoung pulled away, “This is a punishment, baby. You don’t get to command me to do anything,”

Jihoon whined again, feeling Soonyoung pulling away from him and the bed creaked when Soonyoung got off the bed. He twisted his body, wrists still held by the bond, eyes blinded by the blindfold. “Hyung?” Not seeing anything and not feeling Soonyoung anywhere near him made him anxious. “Please, hyung, where are you?”

“Still here, baby,” The bed dipped again when Soonyoung got on it, “I’m getting something for you,” He heard Soonyoung shuffling again before he felt Soonyoung pulling his pants off. “No boxer? Were you expecting something before I arrive?”

“Of course I am. It’s Saturday and we finally have an empty house after a while, so of course I am expecting something!”

“I never knew you were this needy, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s hardening dick and pumped it slowly. Jihoon twisted his body as Soonyoung ran his hand along Jihoon’s length. “You cute little thing,” he heard Soonyoung mumbled before he engulfed Jihoon’s dick.

“Aaah! Hyung!” Jihoon arched his back, fingers clenching on the silky material holding his wrists together. Soonyoung ran his tongue along the underside of Jihoon’s length, sucking lightly on its head before sliding down to engulf the whole thing in his mouth. Jihoon wanted to grip Soonyoung’s hair and watched that pretty lips stretched around his cock. Jihoon shuddered as he imagined how red Soonyoung’s lips would be around his cock, how beautiful Soonyoung looked as he gazed up to Jihoon.

Soonyoung sped up his movement, fingers probing on Jihoon’s entrance as he licked and sucked his cock. “Hyung! Soonyoung-hyung! I’m—,” and Jihoon stiffened when he felt something cold slid down his hard cock, stopping his orgasm. “Hyung!” Jihoon yelled in disbelief.

“I told you, this is a punishment,” Soonyoung nipped on Jihoon’s hip, leaving marks on the fair skin. His hands crept up under Jihoon’s shirt, lifting it up, and leaving it behind Jihoon’s neck. Soonyoung gave a tentative lick on Jihoon’s nipple before sucking the hard bud. Jihoon moaned, his dick twitched between his legs.

“Hyung, you tied me up, blindfolded me, and now you didn’t let me come? Isn’t this too much?” Jihoon wailed.

“I’m not done yet, though,” Soonyoung said, earning him a disbelieve gasp from Jihoon. He started feeling cold sweat gathered on the base of his neck. Had he woken up Soonyoung’s sadistic streak?

“You prepared yourself, right?” Soonyoung sucked below his earlobe. Jihoon moaned and nodded, earning himself a “Good boy,” from the elder.

Soonyoung pulled himself away again, some shuffling on the side, and the sound of the bottle cap being popped open resounded. Soonyoung was back a second later, his finger probing Jihoon’s entrance. Or Jihoon thought it was his finger until Soonyoung pushed the object in. Jihoon gasped. “Fuck! Soonyoung-hyung!”

“Language, baby,” Soonyoung whispered, he was pushing the object until Jihoon felt his inside stretched wide. Jihoon had his mouth open, breath ragged as his dick twitched and his inside throbbed, clenching hard on the dildo. “Now, hold that inside you,” Soonyoung said as he moved from his position, Jihoon felt him shifted again, and his lips was smeared with something hot. Jihoon moaned, tongue immediately lapping on the substance.

“You like that?” Soonyoung smeared it on his lips some more and Jihoon only responded in moans. “Suck it, baby, you love my cock, right?”

Jihoon moaned and Soonyoung pushed his cock into Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon sucked the appendage sloppily, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips as he lapped the precum dripped from the head. He heard Soonyoung grunted when Jihoon gave a particularly hard suck and in response, Soonyoung bucked his hips to push his dick further down Jihoon’s throat.

Jihoon moaned. His dick strained so hard, his inside twitched and the dildo was pushed out a bit. “Nope, keep that inside,” Soonyoung pushed the dildo back in, and Jihoon whined high on his cock. Soonyoung continued pushing and pulling the dildo inside Jihoon while Jihoon trashed below him by the blinding pleasure.

Jihoon felt his eyes stung by the tears streaming down his face. The blindfold did nothing by how much he was crying. “Hyung,” he managed to say with a cock stuffed in his mouth. “Nggh, please,” Jihoon twisted his body as the dildo brushed against his prostate.

“Hm? Please what, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung asked as he pulled his cock out of Jihoon’s mouth.

“Please, I want your cock inside me, please,”

“Now, why should I do that? This is your punishment,”

Jihoon keened, “I’m sorry, hyung. I swear I will be a good boy, so please, hyung, fuck me, please!”

He felt Soonyoung’s lips against his and Jihoon immediately moaned, allowing Soonyoung to push his tongue inside his warm cavern. Soonyoung thrust the dildo inside Jihoon for a few more times before pulling it out completely.

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes!” Jihoon cried and Soonyoung plunged into him. Jihoon screamed, his arms tugged his tied up wrists in his futile attempt to release himself from the bond. Jihoon groaned in frustration.

“So tight, baby,” Soonyoung grunted on his ear. His cock buried deeply inside Jihoon, hot and hard. Soonyoung pulled out a bit before pushing back in and set up a slow rhythm as he thrust into Jihoon.

Jihoon gasped as he felt his inside stretched wide, even wider than before. His cock desperately wanted to release its load as Soonyoung’s pace getting quicker. “Hyung,” Jihoon said between gasps, “Please, I want to see you,”

For once, Soonyoung complied with what he asked without questioning him. The fabric covering his eyes was removed. It took Jihoon a few seconds to adjust to his visions, but it was not that difficult since his room was only dimly lit.

On top of him, leaning on his upper arms, body drenched with sweat, and eyes full of desire locked on his was Kwon Soonyoung, a next door hyung, his childhood friend, and his boyfriend of three years. “Nngh, hyung,” Jihoon clenched his inside.

Soonyoung chuckled, “You are so cute. Getting so tight just because you saw me,”

“Shut up, you would too if you saw yourself right now,”

“Nothing beats my view, though,” Soonyoung said, “You look so beautiful, baby,”

Jihoon felt a blush crept up his face. Even after being together for so long, Soonyoung’s embarrassingly cheesy lines still made him blush.

“Hyung! How can you get harder?” Jihoon squealed as he felt Soonyoung’s cock expanded inside him.

“Your fault for being so cute,” Soonyoung grunted as he slammed harder into him. Jihoon gasped. Soonyoung thrust frantically into him, hard cock stretching his inside so well.

“Hyung! Nngghh! I want to come!” Jihoon screamed as Soonyoung hit his prostate. “It hurts, hyung! Nnngh! Please!”

Jihoon was arching his back with each thrust, his wrists strained against their bond, his cock was hard and aching between their bodies.

“Me too, love,” Soonyoung said, finally reaching for the cock ring hindering Jihoon’s cock from releasing its load. With one last hard thrust and Soonyoung removing the cock ring, Jihoon screamed. His orgasm hit him like a bullet train. His back arched while his cock shooting load and load of come on to their stomachs. Soonyoung was keeping his hips down as Soonyoung drilled into him.

“So pretty, baby,” Soonyoung panted. He snapped his hips down Jihoon’s twitching hole. Jihoon moaned as Soonyoung kept abusing his prostate. His orgasm didn’t feel like it was ending yet he felt another one approaching.

“Hyung, nngh, no, hyung! I’m gonna come again!” Jihoon twisted his body as his cock twitched pathetically between their bodies, releasing only a few drips of white come. His mouth opened with silent scream.

Soonyoung groaned as Jihoon’s inside gripped his cock tightly. “Fuck. Jihoonie, I’m coming!” Soonyoung thrust hard into him as his cock released its load deep in Jihoon. Jihoon felt the warm liquid filled his inside. He shuddered when he heard the wet squelching of Soonyoung’s come in his entrance as Soonyoung thrust shallowly before pulling out.

Jihoon whined at the emptiness but Soonyoung kissed his lips, distracting him enough with the sweet taste of the elder’s lips. He felt Soonyoung grabbing blindly at the silk scarf tying Jihoon on the bedpost. Once it was loose enough, Jihoon quickly shook his wrists off and circled his arms around Soonyoung’s neck.

“Do you know how frustrating it was not being able to see and touch you?” Jihoon whispered against Soonyoung’s lips.

“Hm? Enough to make you beg?” Soonyoung smiled teasingly.

“Bastard. You better be glad I love you,”

“Well, I love you too, Jihoonie,”


End file.
